Light the Dark: Silver RWBY
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Waking up to find your wings are broken sucks, if you can't regenerate. Light Umashiro has been flung into the world of RWBY, can he protect his new friends, or will the hate win out and bring war. Why does EVERYONE think he's a Faunus!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be more of an Action Story, the pairing is probably going to be Light and Pyrrah or Blake, Silver and Bronze or Light and Shadow, or a harem. Light is not super powerful, the sneeze is accidentally loosing a shit load of energy.**

**RWBY + Hunter Saga, and other stuff...  
****Don't own RWBY, ONLY my OCs.**

**Story Start!**

"What do you think it is, I have never heard of a Faunus that looks like this," a blonde haired girl asked in confused curiosity. She was a beauty, she wore a brown leather jacket that cut off mid stomach. She had a white blouse on under the jacket, she wore short booty shorts that were a little small on her. She had long sunny blonde hair and violet eyes.

"I honestly have no clue, it looks fairly humanoid, that's why I thought it was a Faunus Yang, but now that I get a better look at it...well I think it's a he," the now named Yang looked at her black haired friend Blake Belladonna, even more confused. Blake was a fair skinned girl, she wore a black bow on her head that barely covered her cat ears, she was a cat Faunus. She wore a black dress, which stopped at the middle of her thighs where black stockings began.  
"So...not a Faunus,"Yang asked for clarification, while Blake merely shook her head.

"Ooohhh my fucking head what the hell happened", the strange non-human/Faunus groaned out as he woke up. He looked for the most part a like a white and silver dragon that was vaguely humanoid. The girls had found him when Blake smelled blood, there was a large blood smear on tree he was against. normally he looked human, wild and messy silvery hair that seemed to glow with an ethereal light, and pale ice-blue eyes with slit pupils. He was extremely well muscled, but still lean. He wore a pale gray tee-shirt with a silver dragon on the back. Around his neck was a necklace with a meteorite on it, he wore black combat pants that were really torn up. He attempted to stand but...that was not working in the slightest, 'okay Ooooowwww, right,Why am I in this form?' he thought confused.

He stared at himself and sighed in irritation, he wasn't supposed to be in the form he was if he had been unconscious. He started to get up not even noticing the two girls in front of him, but he cringed as he felt a sharp pain on his back. His wings were broken, mangled and torn up. "that's why I look like this...hey ladies anyone have a knife," he asked, he couldn't turn back to a more inconspicuous form if his wings were like they were, all fucked up. He needed to cut them off, since they would just regenerate, painful but necessary.

"Uhh what are you," Blake asked in curiosity as she handed her blade off to him, she cringed as he chopped off his wings, not even expecting it. Through gritted teeth he grunted out, " what do I look like, Blake and Yang were left speechless as they watched his more dragon-like features recede. Leaving him with very long pointed ears, reptilian eyes, and a long powerful white dragon started to speak before he cut her off, "well now you look like a Faunus..."

"Then I guess a I'm a Faunus, Hi my name is Light Umashiro," Light said passively before cheerily introducing himself, " here take your knife, you'll need it."  
As soon as the girls understood what he meant they got ready to fight, as massive scorpion the size of a bus with bone armor, a Deathstalker, crashed through the trees. Yang and Blake paled at at the enormous Grimm, for a half second before they steeled themselves to...It was already dead, they turned to Light who was yawning out of boredom. He hadn't actually attacked the Grimm, he sneezed and accidentally sent a Hardlight cannon shot at its head, there was a lot of dust kicked up. So when the Deathstalker got hit, a five foot wide hole was blasted clean through the thing.

There was something in the air that smelled delicious, he couldn't quite put his finger on the smell, but Light realized that now was not the best time or place.

He rubbed his nose and looked at the girls who he still didn't know their names, "so what are your names, I assume that you're here for something?"

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you," Yang said introducing herself with a happy smile,'he seems nice, really strong, the sneezing thing was funny as shit. His eyes look like Ruby's, I thought Faunus were mammals?' Yang just started thinking about random stuff she noticed about Light.

"I'm Blake Belladonna, and you aren't really a Faunus, are you?" Blake looked him over inquisitively, since the way he killed that Nightstalker...well it made the work of a huntsman or huntress look, pointlessly simple. Not to mention the aura he gave off was so bright and pure, despite a laid back sarcastic attitude, he felt like the darkness and hate of all Grimm, but reversed to be pure light and kindness. He was VERY powerful.

"No I'm not, what I am should not be in this world...more like wasn't in this world till me and I don't feel like explaining it all, a million years of history is alot to cover," he admitted that he was not a Faunus, sighing in annoyance that he realized he was going to have to tell them EVERYTHING. That is a long story you can't shorten.

"Okay, well we are looking for our other friends so we can get a relic to pass this test to become a team," Yang stated plainly.

"Then lets go...is that them...on a giant bird?"Light scratched the top of his head not sure what to make of what he was seeing.

"Yeah?...that looks like Ruby and Weiss," Blake said dully. Why Ruby was riding a Nevermore, well that is a question she didn't want to think about.

They had been walking awhile, Blake meant her and Yang not Light, and he was still following them, she didn't know why and it was starting to annoy her.

"Are you following us?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Whatever you girls have ahead of you I'm here to stay."

"Why?!"

"Because where ever there are shadows you will find a Light shining strong," he smiled with pride at his persona path, the way in which you follow your soul.

"Why..."

"Seems like a good idea, so until I think it is a bad one let's...hey why are we walking, I can fly you know."

"I thought you cut your wings off!" Blake shouted in shock, she had seen him cut them off herself.

"Regeneration baby, so useful," Light called out dramatically, loudly and childishly.

Then lets GOOOOO!" Yang shouted after she found a good place to join the conversation.

They were gonna get that relic!


	2. Dude you forgot about gravity

**Light is an archer as well as close combat fighter, Ruby will make him a bow and that's it! The little hint I gave, last chapter will make him a huge annoyance of White Fang.**  
**Disclaimer: I ONLY own the Hunter Saga**

"This is crazy!/This is awesome!", Blake and Yang yelled out at the same time holding on tightly to Light's arms. They both held on tight for different reasons, for Yang it was the fact that they were speeding through the air at around 180 mph, and Light had said he wasn't even going that fast, so instead of dangling beneath him the girls were at his sides. Blake was scared shitless because contrary to popular belief, as a cat Faunus she neither had nine lives nor did she always land on her feet.  
Granted Blake had been impressed with the strength Light had in his wings. He had told them that if he had a body part that was 'severely fucked up', his words, it was better to remove said part and allow himself to heal. His wings were a total of 18 feet outstretched, then while folded up about a foot out from the left and right. They were light enough that they barely added any weight, at most six or seven pounds, mainly from the muscles. Apparently the bones in his body were structured like a bird's , honeycombed, but 10 times stronger and lightweight.

'Note to self, find some sort of cloak to cover my wings, also the monsters with bone masks are soulless and evil so I don't feel bad about killing them,' Light thought as he flew slow enough so he could mold his Anrah into a platform wide enough for himself, Yang and Blake to stand.

"Why are we stopping we haven't found anything yet," Yang asked looking over the edge of platform.

"That is exactly why we are stopping, I have no clue what I'm looking for, this just gives us a better view.", Light answered as he gestured to the forest below watched Light, he looked like he saw something below. Light held his hands as if he was about to loose an arrow. The air shimmered and a faint holographic image of beautifully ornate bow and a shining Light Arrow that radiated a powerful energy, not aura but something else.

No really it was an arrow made of light.

He let fly his arrow, and it shot of into the trees at a speed the human eye couldn't even register. He relaxed and smiled to himself, " Right between the eyes."

From the area that he shot the arrow someone called out, "thanks for the assist!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Light and Yang yelled back, both smiling.

Over there I'm pretty sure that is it," Blake was pointing at a clearing with what like strange ruins. It was a large chessboard with only a few pieces remaining on it. Blake turned to the other two, "We better start moving if we want to get there." The girls looked at him expectantly, Light sighed that he was going to have to carry them. He held his arms out, stretched his wings, and said," Come on lets go." He was stating to feel like a taxi as he wrapped his tail around Blake and Yang holding on to his waist. "Hold On!" He crouched down gathering tension in his legs, the sounds of cracking from the platform were heard before he launched himself over to the clearing shattering the platform and creating a shockwave that caused the trees below sway, snapping those beneath him.

He hoped that nobody wants under them.

He had tucked his wings in when he jumped and had to glide in when they started falling. Az they touched down in the clearing, Blake and Yang felt so relieved to be on solid ground.

"NEVER again!" Blake shouted holding her chest, her heart beating a mile a minute.  
"Just for the record, that was awesome, but let's not do it again," Yang told him with a grin before she looked around," do you hear something?"

Light just pointed up with an amused smirk. She was beginning to learn that Light was equally good at telling people things without having to actually say anything. A sort of tacit communication, also he was able to take things serious. He was...unique.

{with Ruby}

"Look out beloooooooowww," the little red riding hood look-alike yelled as she fell towards the group below her, there was her sister, Yang, and her friend Blake. Though the boy that was with them she didn't recognize, as in she never even saw him at the ceremony at Beacon. He looked like had some kind of thing on his back. This was Ruby Rose.

-back on the ground-

"I got you", a blond kid yelled as he jumped out of a tree in an attempt to catch Ruby, though he forgot about gravity. So instead of catching her he fell with Ruby landing on top of him.

Oww, that hurt", the blonde kid groaned out after Ruby climbed off him. She rushed over to her sister pulling her into a hug, she then noticed that the things on the guy's back were wings and there was also the fact he looked like a Faunus but different.

"Who's this?" Ruby asked looking at the odd Faunus, he looked like a dragon, which was awesome and she wanted to know if he could fly. Yang looked at her sister with a grin, before saying, " why don't you ask him?"

Light looked at the smaller girl before he gave her a dull look, "I'm not a Faunus, and yes I can fly," he said before creating a bow out of light and firing an arrow at the Nevermore Wiess had just jumped off, the arrow flew by the falling girl striking the Grimm the exploding. Ruby stared at the precision he had with the bow, fascinated by the archaic if not highly effective weapon. Light crouched down tensing his legs to jump.

He launched himself up catching Weiss, before spreading his wings and gliding down to the ground, barely making an effort in his actions.

He set he down, not even waiting for a thank you, his normal job description didn't call for people thanking him. He retracted his wings and other dragon features, he just looked like a normal person which would help with fitting in.

"Ehem, um...thanks", Weiss said getting shocked looks from everyone at how nice she was being.

No problem, though I'm pretty sure that he would have jumped out of a tree again trying to catch you", Light said pointing at the blonde, who looked surprised at being called out, "besides we need to work together."

*Rrroaaawwwwwrrrrr*

"Nora!"

"Waffles!"

After hearing all that everyone was tense to fight, and just as everything got quiet a girl with orange hair and a massive hammer came running into the clearing followed closely by a boy in green Chinese battle clothes.

"I'm starting to think stupid shit like this is a normal occurrence in this world", Light said as at least fifty Grimm burst out of the tree line with hatred glowing in their red eyes.


End file.
